


La Sophie

by Solv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Master and Commander AU, el au que merecemos, let them be happy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solv/pseuds/Solv
Summary: La Sophie no era un barco rápido.





	La Sophie

La Sophie no era un barco rápido. Al capitán McGraw no le importaba.  
Había una sensación de calma, de tranquilidad, casi de hogar cuando la madera vieja hendía las olas o cuando crujía en una tormenta.  
La Sophie no era un barco rápido, era pequeño y el mar parecía aún más grande, menos explorado, más libre. Y aunque tuvieran que pasar más tiempo en él, para James McGraw no era un problema mientras Thomas Hamilton estuviera a su lado. Había rumores sobre él, sobre por qué un noble brillante y decidido había decidido enrolarse en la Marina como médico. Su padre lo había desheredado, se había escapado por un desengaño amoroso. James los había oído de todo tipo, pero no había hecho caso. Era su primer viaje juntos y había pasado los días hablándole del mar, del cielo, de las velas y de cómo navegar. A cambio, Thomas compartía con él sus libros, no sólo de medicina. También la música. James tocaba el violonchelo, Thomas, el violín. Las tardes se deslizaban perezosas en el camarote del capitán y entre sonata y concierto, Thomas le hablaba de sus sueños, de terminar con la esclavitud y llevar algo de justicia al mundo. James le escuchaba comentar sus planes de llevarlo al Parlamento cuando volviera a Londres, le oía hablar de cómo había conseguido un trabajo justo a los esclavos que liberaron el mes anterior y sonreía porque creía en él, porque si había alguien capaz de conseguirlo era Thomas.  
La Sophie no era un barco rápido, pero al capitán McGraw no le importaba mientras Thomas Hamilton estuviera a su lado. En la guerra contra Napoleón, lleno de sangre mientras atendía a los heridos. En cubierta. En el puerto que visitaran, buscando cargamentos de esclavos para liberarlos y enfrentarse a los tratantes. En el camarote, leyendo a Marco Aurelio o tocando, con James perdiéndose en el mimo con que trataba el violín antes de mirarlo, con una sonrisa.  
—¿Bach o Boccherini?  
James se tomaba su tiempo mientras ajustaba la pica. Thomas se colocaba el violín en la barbilla.  
—Boccherini.  
La Sophie no era un barco rápido, pero la madera se balanceaba con calma y el atardecer a través de los cristales encendía las olas como el fuego de un hogar. El mar parecía eterno.  
Mientras Thomas estuviera a su lado, a James no le importaba que lo fuera.

**Author's Note:**

> (esta cosa tiene ya años pero me sigue gustando igual. Igual que Flint y Thomas, y que la serie.)


End file.
